Hamsterball
Hamsterball is Raptisoft's first award-winning game, composed of fifteen different races in five different game modes. History Hamsterball was initially created in 2004 when the team stumbled on a Marble Madness arcade game (1984). Then, they were pondering with some thoughts: *Why wasn't there any sequels? *Why wasn't there any 3D games like it? *Why wasn't there any games like it for Windows? The team eventually decided to do it themselves, and Hamsterball was made. Gameplay Hamsterball is very simple to play: arrow keys/WASD or mouse to move your ball and reach the goal. Be careful out there, because the clock is ticking and every obstacle is out to stop you. Game modes Initially, there were 3 modes: * Tournament. Race through a total of fifteen races before you run out of time. * Time Trial. Beat every targets in each race and get medals. * Mirror Tournament. Race through all the flipped levels before the time runs out. That was until V2.0.R+, when two fun modes were added and grouped in the Party Games. * Party Race. A fun 2-player mode. A player who gets to the goal wins and earns a point. * Rodent Rumble. Mode that needs 2 or more players. You have to make them fall and the players who gets the most points wins and earns a point (just the same as Party Race.). Races / Arenas Initially, there were twelve races: *Warm-up. The very basic race for beginners. *Beginner. The next step up, with bumpers and tubes. And 8-ball. *Intermediate. The last of the already unlocked races, with raising bridges and mousetraps. *Dizzy. The first of the unlockable races, where you get spun around in circles . *Tower. A medieval-themed castle race, with turrets, maces and trapdoors. *Up. Initially the end of the original demo, this is the only race that takes you upwards. *Expert. The start of the hard levels, with a giant hammer, saw blades and a massive jump! *Odd. The only level that allows you to roll on walls. You get shrunk in this, too. *Toob. The only race with transparent tubes, in a different colour to the surroundings. *Wobbly. This race has tilting path pieces. Be careful not to fall off! *Sky. The skinniest race. Don't get affected by that magnifying glass. *Master. The longest race in the game. Holds most enemies from the previous races, and a difficult path. That was until version V3.00+, when three more were added: *Neon. (between Up and Expert) The end of the new demo, and it's in the dark with ball lights on. *Glass. (between Wobbly and Sky) The glass is little slippery in this one! *Impossible. (after Master) This gear-filled and difficult place is very hard for players to finish. There is only one arena to every race. Secret / Arena Spots You can find secret spots only in Normal and Frenzied difficulty, so I'll give you the locations where the spots are located: * Dizzy Arena Spot. found beside the tar. * Tower Arena Spot. found in the second turn of a shortcut. * Up Arena Spot. found above the start area. * Neon Arena Spot. found above the edge of a platform where 8-ball is there. * Expert Arena Spot. found in a longcut behind the fan. * Odd Arena Spot. found beside the 8-ball area. * Toob Arena Spot. found above the goal. * Wobbly Arena Spot. found beside the goal. * Glass Arena Spot. found behind the long tube of the race. * Sky Arena Spot. found in front of an area where you get spotted by magnifying glass. * Master Arena Spot. found in a tall skinny platform with standing blocks holding. * Impossible Arena Spot. found in a spinning platform. Once you've found them, the arenas will unlock. Music The official soundtrack for the game was composed by Peter Hajba, known as Skaven 1.Hamster Ball Theme 2.Salt Lick-a-delic 3.Hamster Nation 4.Gerbil Groove 5.Fight For It 6.Happy Rush! 7.Hamster Chase 8.Ninja Hamster 9.Dizzy! 10.Rodenthood 11.Bucky Break 12.Cascade Carnival 13.Cages of Glass 14.Bad Pellet Trip 16.Impossibru! 17.Neon Rodent City 19.High Scores 20.Game Over + Aftermath Trivia *This is Raptisoft's first - and currently only - game that is only available on Windows. *Some players try to explore all the areas, looking for possible shortcuts. *Despite the updates, Hamsterball (like Chuzzle) still has the old logo. *The Tower Arena is the only arena with a different-coloured background, the pink wall against the yellow arena. This is not, however, the case in the race. *The Master Race is the only race with three different colours: gold (walls), grey (track) and black (background). This is also the case in the arena. *Sometimes when you let the 8-ball (or different enemies) finish the race, the game would crash shortly. *In the online version, there is a Tutorial race, where a hamsterball goes around demonstrating the various instructions (like falling off). That is a shortened version of the Warm-up Race. *Also in the online version, the Beginner, Up and extra races are not included, and the Toob and Wobbly races are in the other order (Wobbly then Toob). *In the official demo, the restriction is the levels, which you can play a few levels, whereas the other companies have time restrictions (for example 1 hour) or use restrictions (for example fifteen free plays / uses), however, they used to have an official free play demo. *If you know your way around Hamsterball's textures folder, you could change the images to show, for example, Awesome Face on Bonk or a stripy level instead of checkered or even a custom background of Sky Race (the original background is named Clouds). Note: Only do if you're sure. It might not help if you want it back as it was. *Some versions of the game are called Hamsterball Gold, however, there are no differences between the regular version of Hamsterball and the Gold version except for the title screen. *Raptisoft Said: No the TikGames one was a "port" and any extra levels or changes in gameplay were designed and implemented by TikGames. I don't typically do first person type stuff-- I don't like it! Hamsterball 2 is the next game in the queue after Solomon's Keep. It's already partly written, the big hold-up is the level editor, which is hard to make user friendly (it's going to allow uploading and sharing levels like Robot Wants Kitty). So, when Solomon's Keep finally is finished, Hamsterball 2 should be anywhere from 1-4 months away. (you want see just link here) *At youtube Raptisoft replies 2030games' comment said: +2030games Solomon;s Keep is in the works. I usually work on several games at one time, switching from one to the other when inspiration runs dry-- I currently work on Solomon's Keep, Hoggy 2, Hap Hazard 2, and Hamsterball 2, as well as my day job at Cubic Castles. Hoggy 2 was just the fastest one to reach almost-there status, so I began concentrating on it more to get it from 95% to 100% quickly, since I haven't published a game since 2011.(Youtube Link to see first comments click more replies to see Raptisoft) *Hamsterball 2 will be last Game (Solomon's Keep, Hoggy 2, Hap Hazard 2, and Hamsterball 2) External links *Website *Wikia